Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/Horror Marinette - Biały Kot... Kontynuacja
Jesteście mega przewidywalni!!! Przestanę się was o cokolwiek pytać, bo i tak wiem, co odpowiecie!!! No, ale dobra, chcieliście to macie: "Horror Marinette - Biały Kot... Kontynuacja", mimo że totalnie nie mam pomysłów. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ PROLOG W momencie dotknięcia akumy przez Czarnego Kota, Biały Kot zniknął. Ale czy na zawsze...? Nora WC: WC stoi przed klęczącą postacią. - Od dzisiaj będziesz najgorszym wrogiem Biedronki i Czarnego Kota... - Dobrze, Władco Ciem. - powiedziała postać z chytrym uśmieszkiem. {a po co piszę tak tajemniczo, i tak wiecie kto to... ale fantasy jest genialne!} Po szkole: - Mari! - Uhm? - Idziesz ze mną do parku? - Z tobą zawsze i wszędzie. W parku, na ławce: - Adrien, jak ci się podoba ta sukienka? - Wyglądałabyś w niej ślicznie. - Och ty... Nie jest dla mnie. - To dla kogo? - Dla Alyi. Ta jest dla mnie. - Wow. Marinette, może ty zaczniesz sprzedawać swoje projekty? - Hahaha... Adrien, Adrien... Ty i te twoje pomysły... - Ja mówię serio. Naprawdę masz talent. Nagle podeszła do nich pewna osoba. - Hm? B-biały Kot? Ale to jest niemożliwe, przecież... - Zniknąłem, tak? Nie. Znowu tu jestem, ślicznotko. - Nie nazywaj jej tak! To moja dziewczyna! - Ty mi nic nie zrobisz, chłopczyku... - Jeszcze zobaczymy... - Biały Kot odszedł. - Adrien... Ja się boję... - Nie bój się... Jestem z tobą. I nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nie spuszczę cię z oka! Roześmiali się, po czym Adrien odprowadził Mari do domu. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ta dam!!! Może być, moi kochani komentatorzy? Mam nadzieję, sami chcieliście kontynuację!!! OK, widzę, że się przyjęło (przez 2 osoby, ale jednak), więc proszę: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dom Adriena: - Plagg, co to ma wszystko znaczyć? - Ale co? - Biały Kot. - Ech... Biedronka powinna złapać akumę, tak jak po każdej waszej akcji. Jednakże ty ją załatwiłeś, ale nie do końca. Akuma nie została oczyszczona, ale też nie została wypuszczona na wolność, więc po tym, jak ją dotknąłeś, przeniosła się do Władcy Ciem, który ją wypuścił. Jak już mówiłem, nie wydostała się na wolność, więc nie mogła się sklonować. Przez to WC nie mógł jej wypuścić ponownie. Za to mógł ją przemienić. Ponieważ ty zostałeś zmieniony w Białego Kota, również Akuma mogła zostać zmieniona tylko w niego. Co oznacza, że Biały Kot jest zmutowaną Akumą. Czyli, żeby go zniszczyć, musicie sprawić, żeby wrócił do normalnej postaci. Aby tak się stało, musisz zniszczyć pierścień BK. Następnie Biedronka musi tylko złapać tą Akumę i po sprawie. {wow, długa mowa... A tak w ogóle, zrozumieliście coś?} - Aha... Czyli muszę zniszczyć pierścień BK. - Dokładnie. - Łatwizna. - Nie do końca. Nie możesz mu zdjąć pierścienia z ręki. Ale też nie możesz dotknąć Kota. Musisz być ostrożny. - OK. To idziemy pogadać z Mari - trzeba ustalić jakiś plan. W tym samym czasie u Mari: - Tikki, dlaczego on wrócił...? - Ech... Powinnaś złapać akumę, tak jak po każdej waszej akcji. Jednakże Kot ją załatwił, ale nie do końca. Akuma nie została oczyszczona, ale też nie została wypuszczona na wolność, więc po tym, jak ją dotknął, przeniosła się do Władcy Ciem, który ją wypuścił. Jak już mówiłam, nie wydostała się na wolność, więc nie mogła się sklonować. Przez to WC nie mógł jej wypuścić ponownie. Za to mógł ją przemienić. Ponieważ on został zmieniony w Białego Kota, również Akuma mogła zostać zmieniona tylko w niego. Co oznacza, że Biały Kot jest zmutowaną Akumą. Czyli, żeby go zniszczyć, musicie sprawić, żeby wrócił do normalnej postaci. Aby tak się stało, Kot musi zniszczyć pierścień BK. Następnie musisz tylko złapać tą Akumę i po sprawie. {znowu nudne gadanie...} - OK. Wydaje się łatwe. - Ale takie nie jest. CK musi uważać, aby nie dotknąć BK. I nie może też zdjąć pierścienia z jego palca. Musi być bardzo ostrożny. - nagle Tikki schowała się. - Co jest...? Znowu ty?! Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Idź stąd! - Hahaha... Jesteś taka naiwna... Myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać? Jeśli tak, to się mylisz. Ale wiesz, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Coś za ładna jesteś. Pomyślmy... Co by tu wymyślić... Hm... A może ten chłopak... Tak, to świetny pomysł. - Nie rób mu krzywdy!!! - Dobrze, więc... Albo ty pójdziesz ze mną dobrowolnie, albo znajdę tego chłopaka i zabiję. Wrócę tu jutro. Radzę ci się zastanowić... - wyszedł. - Och, Tikki... Co ja mam zrobić...? - Mari! - Hm? A to ty... - A co, spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? - Nie... Przed chwilą był tu ten idiota. Powiedział, że albo pójdę z nim, albo cię zabije... - Nie bój się Mari. Wymyślimy coś... - Och, Adrien... Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą na świecie... - przytuliła chłopaka, a ten ją lekko pocałował w głowę. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jak na razie, to chyba wystarczy. Sayo nara!!! Oto next: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ U Mari: - Dobra, to co robimy? - Hm... No nie wiem... - Przecież ty zawsze masz plan... Biedronsiu! - Przestań... - OK, to może... Idź z nim. - Zwariowałeś?! - Pójdę tam za wami. Jako Kot. - Ale ja się go boję... - Będę z tobą... - A jeśli znowu coś mi zrobi...? - To ja się z nim rozprawię. - OK... Następnego dnia: - No i co? Zastanowiłaś się? - Co?! Nie strasz mnie, pukaj do mojego pokoju i bądź kulturalny. - Pff... Pytam się. - Tak, idę z tobą... - Świetny wybór. - Ech... Ale masz nic nie zrobić Adrienowi! - Spokojnie, śliczniutka... Złość piękności szkodzi. - Nie mów tak do mnie. Najlepiej wcale się nie odzywaj. - Phi. Zabrał Mari do jakiegoś budynku. Tuż za nimi podążał Czarny Kot. BK posadził Mari na jakimś łóżku {WTF?}. - Ręce. - Co? - Żebyś nie uciekła. - Tak, bo będę uciekać na rękach... - Nogi też ci zwiążę. A ręce po to, żebyś się nie rozwiązała. - ... - (CK sam do siebie) Zniszczę cię, Biały Kocie... Za to, jak traktujesz moją księżniczkę... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Trochę późno, ale byłam w szkole, a później wypróbowywałam nowy rower. Hej!!!!! Dawno mnie nie było... Przepraszam. Ale z patelniami i wszystkim innym na moją mamę, bo dała mi szlaban na internet. A oto next: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rano Mari się obudziła i zobaczyła... Duże, żółte oczy. - Co ty robisz?! - Czekam, aż się obudzisz... - Aha? - Chcesz coś zjeść czy nie? - Tak w sumie to nie wiem... Wziąć jedzenie od stworzenia zdolnego cię zabić czy sobie darować...? Hm... Zostawiam ci to. Jak nie zjesz, to będziesz głodować i tyle. BK {ale to się dziwnie czyta... beka xd} wyszedł. Po chwili oknem wszedł CK. - Jak się czujesz, księżniczko? - Wiesz... Bywało lepiej. - Masz. Przyniosłem ci croissanty. - Och... Jesteś taki kochany... Ale lepiej już idź, zanim tamten przyjdzie. - Masz rację... Pa, Mari... - dał jej buziaka. W tym samym czasie, w norze {klapie, ściekach...} WC {klopa, sedesa...}: - Biały Kocie, pora znaleźć Czarnego Kota... - I się go pozbyć niszcząc pierścień? - Tak. Tylko uważaj... Nie dotknij tego dachowca, bo zniszczysz i jego i siebie... - Spokojnie, Władco Ciem... Już ja go załatwię... Znowu w tym... Eee... Domu, czy czymś: - Wita, piękniutka! - Tylko nie on... - Co ci znowu nie pasuje? - Hm... To, że nie jestem u siebie w domu, to, że jestem związana i to, że ty tutaj jesteś!!! - Nie krzycz... Bo jeszcze się pogniewam... Wiesz, mam taki piękny pomysł na załatwienie tego Kota... - Co? - No wiesz, jak zrobi mu się smutno, że tutaj tak sobie siedzisz, to przyjdzie. A ja wtedy go załatwię. - Co?! - To, co słyszysz. - zaczął się zbliżać do Mari. - Nawet się nie waż mnie dotknąć... - Bo co mi zrobisz? Naślesz Koteczka? - pocałował Marinette. Czarny Kot wręcz kipiał ze złości, gdy to widział, ale wiedział, że musi być spokojny... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec... Next będzie w środę (miejmy nadzieję...). A i ktoś chciał znowu dawać komy dla Kotka. Chcecie: macie. Wspierajcie Kota, żeby się zbytnio nie wkurzył, bo jeszcze nam wybuchnie XD. Hejo! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ BK pocałował Mari. Gdyby nie miała związanych rąk, to by mu tak za to przywaliła... {zresztą, gdyby CK mógł się ujawnić, walnął by go 100000000000... razy mocniej} - Coś ty zrobił?!!! - Nie mogłem się oprzeć... - To będziesz musiał. Albo... - Albo co? Nie boję się ciebie, dziewczynko. Jestem większy i silniejszy. - Pfffff... - Co? - Jesteś po prostu śmieszny. - Tak? A jesteś pewna? Wiesz, że mogę z tobą zrobić wszystko? {żadnych skojarzeń mi tu!!!} - Aha...? BK {beka... nwm. czemu, ale mnie to rozwala... beka... hahahaha...} wyjął nóż. - Odłóż to. - Czemu? Boisz się? - Nie... Po prostu z tym nożem wyglądasz jeszcze brzydziej niż zwykle. (tak naprawdę, to w środku Mari się bała... tak bardzo bała... { *chlip, chlip* wzruszające... czemu mnie dzisiaj wszystko śmieszy???!!!}) - Akurat... Jesteś blada jak ściana. Biały Kot zaczął zbliżać nóż do ręki Marinette. Ta odsunęła się. {jak dżdżownica albo ślimak} - Widzisz? Boisz się tego noża jak diabeł święconej wody. - Wcale nie! Ja tylko... Odunęłam się od ciebie, bo śmierdzisz! {Marinette ma ripostę na wszystko... xd} - Hahaha... Już ci wierzę... - (CK {ceka... ceka, ceka...} sam do siebie) Ja zaraz nie wytrzymam!!! Trzymajcie mnie, bo jak tam wejdę... Nie ręczę za siebie!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. I to by było na tyle. 2. Nie wiem, kiedy next, więc się nie pytać! 3. Czemu mnie wszysto śmieszy? Oglądałam na YT taki komiks, w którym Adrien leżał nieprzytomny w szpitalu. Mari płakała ze smutku, a ja... ze śmiechu! Jestem na coś chora? 4. Tak jak prosił Kot: trzymajcie go! Bo jak tam wpadnie... To nie ręczy za siebie!!! 5. Pozdro dla wszystkich, których najbardziej koffam, loffciam i uwielbiam: Vikyi, Love Biedra moje dwie BFF, których jeszcze tu nie ma, ale kochają ten serial!!! Przytulasy dla wszystkich innych, których bloga czytam i dla wszystkich, którzy to czytają, komentują... Dzienkujem za to, że jesteście!!! 6. Nie zwracajcie uwagi na moje komentarze. Są niepotrzebne, wiem. Cześć!!! Dawno mnie nie było, co? Ale teraz będę w miarę regularnie. Miałam szlaban i trochę nauki, a teraz jest czerwiec, więc... A dobra czytajcie :) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Biały Kot przysunął się do Marinette. Teraz jeszcze bardziej było widać strach dziewczyny. BK przysunął nóż do ręki Mari. - Przestań! - Bo co? - Bo... Bo tak! Nie masz prawa mi nic zrobić! - A jesteś pewna? - Tak... - To nie bądź. "Sadysta" {dzięki Vikyi za określenie xd} przycisnął nóż. W tym momencie w oknie pękła szyba {ciekawe dlaczego... hmm...}. BK podszedł do szyby i nagle dostał mocno w {ten głupi i pusty} łeb. Czarny Kot uwolnił Mari i wyniósł ją z budynku, a następnie wrócił walczyć z Białym Kotem. Walka trwała długo, aż w końcu... CK leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze. {dramat!!! należy płakać w tym właśnie miejscu!!!} BK już miał zniszczyć pierścień Czarnego Kota, gdy nagle coś go walnęło w łeb. Była to Biedronka. Zabrała swojego partnera chłopaka i wróciła z nim do domu. Obudziła Kota. Ten oczywiście zaczął przepraszać Mari, że nie zareagował wcześniej. - Adrien... Naprawdę nie musisz. Przecież byłeś przy mnie... - Ale... On mógł ci zrobić krzywdę... - Adrien. Nic by mi nie zrobił,bo wiem, że ty byś mnie ochronił. - Kocham cię Mari. - Ja ciebie też. - Ale co z BK? - Zajmiemy się nim, jak oboje odzyskamy siły. - Dobrze. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Next powinien być jutro, ale nic nie obiecuję. Papatki!!! Hejka!!! Wymigałam się od szkoły xd. Miałam dzień sportu! I moja klasa zdobyła 1 miejsce!!! Był jeszcze konkurs kulinarny. Moje koreczki były najlepsze!!! I mój soczek!!! Dobra koniec chwalenia się... Czytajcie! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rano, w domu Marinette: - Mari... - Uhm? - Wstawaj... Spóźnisz się do szkoły... - Uuuuch... Czemu...?! - Masz farta. Opóściłaś tylko weekend. - Też mi szczęście... W szkole: - Marinette!!! - Cześć Alya! - Dzwoniłam do ciebie... Czemu nie odbierałaś? - Bo ja... Eeee... - Marinette była na weekend u mnie i zostawiła telefon w domu. - Adrien uratował sytuację. - Aha... Uznajmy, że wam wierzę. Po lekcjach: - Idziemy na lody? - Jasne! - Jakie chcesz? - Eeemmm... Czekoladowe. - OK, w takim razie ja wezmę te same. Dom Marinette: - Adrien... - Tak? - Co z... sam wiesz kim? {czytałam po raz 10 Harrego Pottera...} - Ja się z nim rozprawię. - Sam sobie nie poradzisz. - To mi pomożesz. Ale tylko pomożesz. - OK... Mój rycerzu! - powiedziała ze śmiechem. Po chwili Adrien powiedział, że musi wracać do domu, ale jakby coś to niech Mari dzwoni. Pocałował dziewczynę i wyszedł. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Next prawdopodobnie jutro. Paaaa!!! Hejcia! Zauważyłam, że coraz mniej osób to czyta, więc chyba niedługo to zakończę... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rano Marinette obudziła się i zobaczyła piękne, zielone oczy i blond czuprynę {hahaha}. Nad dziewczyną stał Adrien. Adrien z croissantem w ustach {hehehe}. - Cześć, Mari. - Cześć, rogalikożerco {huehuehue}. - No co? To moje śniadanie... - To nie jadłeś w domu? - Nie. Wyszedłem, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował. - Aha. - To jak, wstajesz? Masz pół godziny. - Tylko tyle?! Marinette wyskoczyła z łóżka, zjadła śniadanie w 5 minut, a kolejne 15 minut spędziła w łazience. - Ile dziewczyny spędzają czasu w łazience? - Tyle, ile potrzeba, żeby wyglądały pięknie. Czyli co najmniej 15 minut. A chłopcy to w ogóle tam wchodzą {buahahaha}? - Ej!!! - Żartuję tylko... Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy! Po szkole Mari wróciła do domu. Usiadła przy biórku, żeby zrobić pracę domową, gdy nagle Tikki się schowała. Mari pomyślała, że to rodzice albo Alya, więc odwróciła się i... Wpadła prosto w białą postać. - C-co ty t-tutaj robisz...? - Hmm... Pomyślmy. Przychodzę do twojego pokoju, przez okno, bez pukania, najciszej jak się da... Co mogę tu robić? - Zostaw mnie! - Nie. Marinette szybko wybrała numer do Adriena, ale BK zabrał jej telefon i go gdzieś odrzucił. Potem uderzył dziewczynę, która straciła przytomność. U Adriena: Adrien robi lekcje, nagle dzwoni telefon. - Halo? Mari? Hej? Słyszy tylko uderzenie. - O nie, nie, nie, nie... Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Po chwili CK biegł do domu Mari. Jednak zobaczył tylko ubraną na biało postać niosącą nieprzytomną, niebieskowłosą dziewczynę. Śledził BK, aż do budynku, w którym był poprzednio. - No super... Jutro go dopadnę... Chyba, że spróbuje skrzywdzić Mari... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ No, to koniec. Jutro postaram się wrzucić dwa nexty! OK. To to będzie taki rozdział w dwóch częściach. To pierwsza... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Następnego dnia rano: Marinette obudziła się. Siedziała w jakimś pokoju (innym niż poprzednio). Nawet ładnym. Nie była związana. Podeszła do okna. - Eh, gdzie ja znowu jestem...? Nagle zobaczyła {o rany, teraz w TV leci "Postraszycielka"!!! Jak ona mogła przestraszyć się Adriena???} chłopaka w czarny, kocim stroju, ze szmaragdowymi oczami i blond włosami. - Adrien! - Cześć, Mari. - Co tu się dzieje? - Właśnie nie wiem. {nie, Chloe, nie pocałujesz Adriena!!! nie zgadzam się!!!} - A ja wiem jedno. Gdzieś w tym budynku jest Biały Kot. - Tyle, to ja też wiem. - CK w końcu otworzył okno i wszedł do pokoju. - No, nareszcie. - Ja chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić, ale... On był szybszy... - Spokojnie... Zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy przez telefon usłyszałem, co tam się dzieje. - Ja się boję... - Nie musisz się bać. Ja {tak, Marinette może zagrać agentkę Smith!!! <3} tu jestem i cię obronię. Mari {Adrien, nie wiesz, co jest niewiarygodne? ty! Chloe!!! Zamorduję cię w tej chwili!!! Albo niech Biały Kot coś ci zrobi... hahahaha!!! Adrien, nieładnie tak kłamać...} przytuliła Kota. On ją lekko pocałował. Potem Mari się {Kocie, skąd wiesz, że Biedronka chodzi z tobą do szkoły...?} przemieniła i razem poszli szukać BK. Był w jednym z pokoi. I chyba doskonale wiedział, że będą go szukać. - Ta dziewczyna była tylko przynętą... Chodziło mi o was. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I jak? Druga część będzie po południu. Paa! Eeee... Przepraszam za tamte komentarze odnośnie odc. 11 Miraculum... Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać! ...i druga część. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ - Ta dziewczyna była tylko przynętą... Chodziło mi o was. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Aha? - A teraz przejdźmy do najprzyjemniejszej części... Zamordowania was! - Ja się nim zajmę, Biedronko... - Ale... - Nie. To ja go muszę pokonać. BK i CK zaczęli walczyć. Biedronka się bardzo martwiła o swojego chłopaka. Po długim czasie CK padł na ziemię. BK już miał zniszczyć pierścień CK, ale coś złapało go za rękę. Było to jojo Biedronki. Dziewczyna się wkurzyła, i to ostro. Podeszła do tego psychopaty, wrzuciła mu coś w rękę (bo on też mógł używać kotaklizmu, wiecie o co chodzi...) i jednym ruchem powaliła na ziemię. - A to za to, co zrobiłeś Marinette. Kopnęła go w twarz. Po chwili jednak BK podniósł się z ziemi i znów zaatakował. Walczyli naprawdę długo. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani. Jednak nikt nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Po kolejnej długiej chwili... - Kotaklizm! Biedronka rzuciła tym idiotą o ścianę. Czarny Kot zniszczył pierścień BK, a Biedronka złapała akumę, w którą zmienił się ten głupek. Gdy tylko Biedronka wypuściła motyla, padła wyczerpana na ziemię, tuż obok Czarnego Kota. Po około 2 min. oboje stracili przemianę, jednakże leżeli na podłodze. Nie mieli siły wstać ani nawet nakarmić swoje kwami. - Ja chcę.,. - Plagg, bądź cicho. Nie widzisz, że są wyczerpani? - Ale ja jestem głodny. - Musisz wytrzymać. Wiem, że jesteś wyczerpany, ale spójrz na nich. Nie mają siły wstać. Niech odpoczną. - To nie lepiej zabrrać ich do szpitala? - Tak, świetny pomysł. Wezwijmy karetkę, pokażmy się lekarzom i powiedzmy, że ta dwójka to Biedronka i Czarny Kot i walczyli z Białym Kotem, którego nikt na oczy nie widział. - Eh... To mamy ich tu tak zostawić? - Ja już nie wiem, co mamy zrobić... - A ja wiem. Codźy do domu Adriena, wexmiemy koc i coś do jedzenia i tu przyjdziemy. - Nie damy rady... - Damy, wystarczy tylko użyć NASZYCH mocy. - Ale jesteśmy zbyt wyczerpani. - Tikki, damy sobie radę. Chodź, wiem, gdzie Adrien trzyma ciastka. - OK. Kwami poleciały do domu Adriena, najadły się i zabrały kilka kocy z pokoju chłopaka. Dzięki swoim mocom, zmieniły koce na malutkie. A gdy wrócili do Adriena i Mari, zmieniły je spowrotem w duże. To samo zrobili z kilkoma kanapkami z dżemem. Adrien obudził się pierwszy. Zauważył, że on i Mari są przykryci kocai, obok nich leży talerz z kanapkami, a kwami dyskutują o czymś w kącie. Obudził dziewczynę. - Co jest...? Co z Białym Kotem? - Już po wszystkim, księżniczko. Jesteś głodna? - I to jak... Zjedli kanapki, rozdzielili kłócące się teraz kwami i poszli do domu Adriena. tam opatrzyli rany i porządnie odpoczęli. Następnego dnia ich życie zaczęło wracać do normy. Marinette przestała się bać, że Biały Kot znowu się pojawi, a Adrien, że coś się stanie dziewczynie. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ KONIEC. Mam nadzieję, że to opko wam się podobało. Zapraszam też do czytania innych opek: Czy to na pewno Czarny Kot?, 4*2, i Tajemnica Paryża, która pojawi się w weekend. Wasza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania